Rzeż rozpoczęta , a pierwszy to ?
Valior : 'Ostatnio w Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 . Symulacje walk. Oczekiwania zostałe spełnione. Wybrałem osoby najodpodpowiedniejsze na liderów. Elvira i Einthe okazały się najlepsze , ale i tak chłopaki przejeli pałeczki. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy trafią na arenę. Co się wydarzy i jak zareagują inni ? Czy bedziemy mieć pierwszą ofiarę i jak nam to pójdzie. Dowiecie się tylko w tym odcinku i w tym momencie ! '''Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hekror i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Sala transferowa '''Valior : '''Miło was widzieć , liczę ,że się wyspaliście ! '''Yukimura : Przy tamtej dwójce nie szło usnąć , ani na moment .. Emily : 'Moje oczy śpią .. '''Ember : '''Nie mogliście po prostu wyjść .. '''Yukimura : '''Raczej nie .. '''Ember( W swoich myślach ) : '''Co za idioci. Ale wiem ,że mogą sporo namieszać , więc oka nie przymknę. '''Elvira : '''To było ciekawe przeżycie .. '''Hektor : '''Podpaliłaś mi włosy ! '''Elvira : '''Wiesz , że nie lubię wody ! ''Nagle pod jej nosem wyskakuje Wukong '''Wukong : Hej , jak tam . Randka gotowa ? Elvira : 'Ty mnie najbardziej przyprawiasz o ból głowy .. ''Wyciąga swój ogon i zrzuca go na ziemię .. '''Wukong : Dotknęła mnie ..! Valior : 'No już dość , czas byśmy was przetransportowali . Proszę o zajęcie miejsc. ''Wszyscy zawodnicy wchodzą do maszyn i zamykają wejścia. 'Egir : '''no to polowanie czas zacząć .. '''Bob : '''Boje się .. '''Yukimura : '''Musisz wierzyć .. ''Valior podchodzi do panelu sterującego . 'Valior : '''Jeśli nie ma więcej pytań to wszyscy będziecie teleportowani. ''Wciska przyciski , nagle kabiny się rozbłyskają i uczestnicy znikają . 'Valior : '''Czas więc zacząć grę ! ''Wyciąga z kieszeni przycisk i ze ścian wychodzą monitory telewizyjne z kamerą nakierowana na każdą postać . Z podłogi wychodzi fotel i panel się przesuwa. 'Valior : '''To się nazywa centrum dowodzenia. Nie to co Bobbie miał ! Więc zaczniemy przyglądać się co nasi kochani zawodny zaczną wyprawiać na arenie . Plaża umarlaka.. ''Nagle w powietrzu ukazuje się drużyna BWWSLBŻA.. 'Elvira : '''Co się dzieje ? '''Wukong : '''Ciekawe .. '''Lurous : '''Spadamy ! I będzie plum ! ''Wszyscy zaczynają nieco panikować , po czym całą drużyna wpada do wody .. 'Lurous : '''Gulp .. Lurous lubi ciepła woda ! '''Elvira : '''Pomocy ja tutaj utonę , tutaj jest za głęboko ! '''Wukong : '''Wstań po prostu … '''Elvira : '''Dzięki wybawicielu , a teraz odsuń się !! '''Wukong ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Lubi mnie ! Lubi ! '''Aisha : '''Jest pod ekscytacją ..Wychodzi z wody i trzepie się jak pies .. '''Keven : '''Weź na mnie nie chlap .. Wooo .. ''Wszyscy rozglądaj się dookoła i widzą olbrzymią zarośniętą dżunglę .. '''Keven : '''Ekscytujące .. '''Elvira : '''Niby ! Zjaram to szybko i zrobię sobie grotę .. '''Wukong : '''Woj. , nie spalaj . Tam jest jedzenie , a my nic nie mamy . '''Lurous : Małpa przyniesie banany ! Chwyta Wukonga za głowę i rzuca nim w palmy na plaży .. Lurous ( W swoich myślach ) : Ciekawe czy umiem wygiąć. Przetestuje ich ogony . Keven ; Mogę pomóc w stworzeniu map i mogę nieco pomyśleć na miejscem. Proponuję założyć bazę .. Lurous : 'Leć rób mapy ! ''Chwyta za Keven i rzuca go w stronę Wukonga. Tymczasem on się obrócił , ale się nie zdążył zorientować. '''Wukong : Ciekam jestem co jeszcze wymyśli Nagle spada na niego Keven i zlatują z drzewa w błoto .. Keven ( W swoich myślach ) : 'Czym my jesteśmy ludzkim mięsem do rzucania ! Nie nadaje się na lidera . Absolutnie ! '''Elvira : '''Przyznać trzeba . Celność masz . ''Chce chwycić za Elvirę , ale jej ręka płonie .. '''Elvira : Nawet się nie waż .. Aisha : 'Będzie bombowo ! ''Cała drużyna idzie w stronę dżungli . Zamek 'Yukimura : '''Ał.. ''Cała drużyna wpada do dziwne średniowiecznej komnaty. '''Lisa : '''Chyba wszystko w porządku jest.. '''Einthe : Nic mi nie jest . Podnosi się i otrzepuje z kurzu .. Bob : Twój młot miażdży mi płuca .. Einthe : 'Ups , zabieram go .. ''Wysuwa Rękę po czym młot wraca do właścicielki .. '''Bob : Czuję się jakbym stracił ze 10 ton .. Kiyoko : Dzięki , dzięki za zainteresowanie .. Wychodzi ze sterty książek .. Yukimura : 'Zaraz .. ''Otwiera drzwi na balkon i wszyscy wychodzą .., '''Lisa : Przepiękne .. Kiyoko : 'Aż zatyka wdech ! ''Wszyscy spoglądają na wspaniale ozdobiony dziedziniec , wieże obronne oraz ten błogi nastrój .. 'Yukimura : '''Chyba los dał nam fortecę i wszystko z niej widać . ''Podchodzi do ściany i zrywa kilka pnączy . 'Lisa ; '''Co planujesz ? ''Zawiązuje je na włócznie i rzuca ja na dół .. '''Yukimura : Zejdziemy na dziedziniec i zapoznamy się z zamkiem. Kiyoko i Lisa zostańcie i poszukacie w tych księgach . Bob idziesz ze mną , a ty Einthe jeśli uda się to stań na wieży . Kiyoko ( W swoich myślach ) : 'Wspaniały z niego lider. Taki zdecydowany ! '''Lisa ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Wspaniale poodejmuje decyzje ! '''Einthe : '''Postaram się wypatrzeć wrogów z wieży i przy okazji zaprowadza was na dziedziniec . ''Chwyta za Boba i Yukimurę i leci z nimi na dziedziniec i zostawia ich tam po czym leci na wieżę . '''Bob : Trochę przerażająca .. Potyka się o kamień .. Yukimura : Przerażająca , czy tez nie należy do zespołu . Yukimura ( W swoich myślach ) : Mam co do niej dziwne przeczucia. Wszyscy się rozchodzą. Zamek , biblioteka Lisa : Więc od czego zaczynamy ? Kiyoko : Zaczniemy przeglądać te księgi. Przy okazji miło mi poznać. Jestem Kiyoko . Lisa : 'Witaj Ja nazywam się Lisa. ''Obie podchodzą i zaczynają szperać w książkach . '''Lisa ; '''Tutaj nic i nic .. '''Kiyoko : '''Nie jestem typem mola książkowego. Ale wiem ,ze musimy to zrobić. '''Lisa : '''Obeznanie się wroga i terenu to podstawa. Odrywa nos od księgi . '''Kiyoko : To ciekawe. Widziałam ,ze też masz katanę . Wiem bo patrolowałam Miami i polowałam na bandytów. Oni też mieli podobne. Obie wyciągają swoje katany i przyglądają im się . Lisa : Tak to jest moja mała duma. Ile ja z nią przeżyłam. Kiyoko : Ile przestępców z nią poskromiłam. Idealne ostrze i błysk . oba miecze są wspaniałe . Lisa : 'Wspaniale kogoś poznać , kogoś podobnego . ''Uśmiechają się do siebie i dalej szukają w notatkach informacji . Dziedziniec zamku , wrota '''Yukimura : Dobra , spróbujmy najpierw z wrotami . Chwyta za włócznie i chce rozwalić zamek , ale nie może . Yukimura : 'Wytrzymały jest . ''Ponawia swój atak , ale to nic nie daje . '''Bob : Może ja pomogę .. Napina łuk i celuje w miejsce zamka. Trafia w środek i kłódka wyłamuje się . Yukimura ;'''Dobra robota. '''Bob : Dzięki , nie sądziłem ,ze ktoś mnie doceni Bob ( W swoich myślach ) : Chyba mnie lubi ! Yukimura ( W swoich myślach ) : 'Wyczuwam w nim dziwny niepokój i strach. Trzeba go może nakręcić , żeby uwierzył w siebie . ''Oboje wchodzą do głównej sali zamku. Bunkier wojskowy Nagle ląduje drużyna Dzieci nocy .. '''Egir : '''Więc ja tutaj rządzę .. Zobaczymy czy za mną pójdziecie . '''Catherine : Czuje wąt śmierci od każdego z was .. Milda : 'Wszyscy rozpraszamy ten dziwny wąt .. ''Powąchała się pod pachą .. 'Hektor : '''Ałuu ! Ruszymy napolowanie ! '''Egir : '''Niestety ja tutaj decyduje ! I jesteście na mojej asce .. ''Milda podchodzi do niego i wystawia pazurki . '''Milda ; Widać , że musimy zrobić reorganizację .. Zaatakowała go ,ale ten nic sobie zrobił z jego ataku .. Egir : 'To miał być cios .. ''Spojrzał się na nią , chwycił za jej rękę po czym ją porzucił na ziemię jedną rękną i nogą .. 'Egir : '''Czy ktoś z was ma jeszcze problem . Inaczej poczuje mój smak . Smak nienawiści ! ''Hektor , Clara i Catherine .. '''Clara : Widać nie mamy wyjścia .. Kłania się przed nim Catherine ; Widać , żen nie mam wyboru , a ty jesteś panem śmierci . Kłania się przed nim . Hektor : 'Ałuu ! jestem na twoje posiłki .. '''Egir ; '''Na to liczyłem .. ''Nieszczerze się uśmiechnął i odszedł .. 'Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Wszyscy myślą o tym samym . nie nadaje się na lidera. Czas ,żeby został zabity . jest zbyt groźny dla każdego z nas osobno. '''Clara ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Nie czuję smrodu na sobie .. '''Catherine : '''Skoro lider nam się oddalił , musimy zacząć badać to miejsce .. ''Hektor siadł i zaczął się drapać nogą po uchu.. '''Clara : '''Fuł .. on może mieć pchły .. '''Catherine : Wy ruszajcie i przejrzyjcie tamten pokój , ja poszukam lidera . Hektor idzie ze mną . Hektor ; Zobaczymy . tak wyjdę na spacer ! Milda w końcu podnosi się i wstaje .. Milda : Ja znikam , mam z kimś do załatwienia coś . Catherine : 'Rozumiem ,ze to coś ma związek z Egirem. ''Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać i się rozdzieli. Nagle zza cienia wychodzi Egir 'Egir ( W swoich myślach ) : '''No to zabawa się zacznie szybciej niż sądzicie Wioska tubylców Centrum wioski ''Nagle spada drużyna Opuszczonych . Wszyscy spadają na piasek z wyjątkiem Serensena , który jako jedyny się nie przewrócił lub nie zaliczył upadku . 'Asthon : '''Jak ty to zrobiłeś ! *ochlipuje .. '''Serensen : '''Nie trzeba było tyle pić , to może normalnie byś stał .. '''Asthon : '''Koleś , ja nie będę i nie odzywaj się pan do mnie ! '''Kitdelena : '''Więc co macie zamiar z tym zrobić . Czuję chęć do walki ! '''Emily : '''Rozglądajcie się .. ''Widać wielki totem ze słomianymi chatami i dziwnych ludzi , którzy się chowają , ale ich nie widać. Wokół jest niewielka dżungla i polany i trzy ścieżki . '''Ember : Coś tutaj jest nie tak ..nagle zza jej pleców wylatuje włócznia .. Ember : 'Cios ducha , fala wstrząsu ! ''(Notka= Cios ducha , fala wstrząsu Ember gra pięciodźwięk na gitarze i wywołuje falę , która paraliżuje wszystkie przedmioty. ) '''Ember ( W swoich myślach ) : Co to było ? Dobrze ,ze nie mogę mnie trafić . Znaczy nie mogę tego ujawnić przed nimi . Emily : 'Wstawajcie .. ''Serensen wyjmuje swoją włócznię .. '''Serensen : Chwytajcie za broń ! Szybko , trzeba coś wymyślić .. Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) : 'Nie no co to ma być . Są ukryci .. '''Kitdelena : '''Wyczuwam ich i jednego z nim mam .. ''Szybko wbiega do jednej chaty i chwyta za jednego z nich . 'Tubylec : '''Mają mnie ! mają ! ''Ściska jego szyję i przydusza ! '''Kitdelena : '''Zobaczymy co takiego potrafisz . '''Tubylec : Bracia ! Nagle zza ścian wyskakuje pięciu facetów. Kitdelena się schyla się i chwyta dwóch za ręce i wybija ich w powietrze Potem , gdy są w powietrzu obija ich o siebie i rzuca o ścianę .pozostali próbują ją zaatakować , ta wyciąga swoje sztylety i ! Kitdelena : Śmiertelne wybicie ! (Notka=Śmiertelne wybicie – cios specjalny Kitdeleny . Chwyta ona za wroga po czym rzuca go o ziemię . Robi obrót na jego brzuchu , siada na niego i wbija mu sztylet w pierś. ) Chwyta za jednego , ale bez obrotu wbija mu sztylet w pierś . pozostała d LISTNUM 1)ójka ucieka. Emily ( W swoich myślach ) : Co za bezwzględna dziewczyna. Nie musiała go zabijać ! Emily związuje tubylców lianami i Serensen ich wynosi . Tubylec II : Głupcy , chaos zapanuje wcześniej niż sobie wyobrażacie ! Serensen : 'A o czym ty człowieku mówisz ! '''Tubylec II :'Nie spodziewasz się zemsty za ten czyn ! Jesteś gnojkiem , który poszukuje tylko wytłumaczeń ! 'Serensen : '''Hmpf .. Nie tylko .. udowodnię , że ten laluś nie jest lepszy ode mnie ! ''Wyciąga swoje sztylety i uderza nimi w twarz tubylców i ich zabija. 'Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Bezwartościowe ścierwo. Takich to nie powinno się wpuszczać. '''Emily : '''Jesteś bez ludzki .. '''Ember : '''Mała , to jest gra. I trzeba to dobrze rozegrać. '''Emily : '''Nie podoba mi się to . '''Serensen : '''Szukajcie tutaj jeszcze innych ludzi. Nie chcę ,żeby znowu doszło do ataku. ''Wszyscy rozbiegli się po wiosce i zaczęli ją przeszukiwać. Dom przywódcy wioski '''Ember : Myślisz ,ze tutaj ktoś jest > Emily : Nie mam pojęcia ! Ale to miejsce mnie przeraża. Oglądają dziwne obrazy i głowy martwych zwierząt .. Emily ( W swoich myślach ) : To w ogóle nie przypomina zwierząt. To jest jakaś masakra. Niem oge patrzeć na taki rozlew krwi ! Ember ; 'Mieli chrapkę na coś ciekawego .. ''Podchodzi do biurka i grzebie w jego rzeczach . '''Emily : Wejdę na górę , może coś tam będzie . Wchodzi po schodach . Nagle jakby ściana jest rozmyta. Ember spogląda się i ma dziwne przeczucie. Emily zaczyna szperać , Emily : Mam chyba .. Nagle ujawnia się dziwny gość , cały w tatuażach i zaczyna atakować Emily , ale powstrzymuje go Ember. Ember : Uciekaj ! Wezwij ich ! Wódz : 'Zabiję was obie ! ''Atakuje Ember i wyrywa jej z rąk kostkę do gry na gitarze. '''Ember : Co za chamstwo ! Zamachuje gitarą i uderza jemu w głowę , ale on nic sobie z tego nie robi . Ember ( W swoich myślach ) : No to po mnie ! Podnosi się i chwyta za jej gitarę i wyrzuca ją z domu . Ember spada na ziemie , ale podnosi się i otrząsa. Ember : Teraz to mnie zdenerwował ! Zaczyna unosić się w powietrzy niczym duch . przyłapuje ją na tym Asthon .. Asthon : Ale mnie łeb napieprza. Za dużo ćwiartek wczoraj poszło . Ember fruwa bez skrzydełek .. Próbuje wstać , ale chodzi pokracznym krokiem koło totemu i znowu się przewraca. Pokój na górze chatki . Wódz : Z'giniesz marnie dziewczyno ! '''Emily : '''Związanie ! ''Nagle rośliny stojące obok puszczają korzenie i związują wodza. '''Wódz : '''jak to możliwe dziewczyno ! '''Emily : Mam do tego talent. A teraz opuszczę cię . nie chcę rozlewu krwi, Wódz ; 'Spadliście nam tutaj na głowę niczym barbarzyńcy ! '''Emily ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Czyżby to byli niewinni ludzie ? '''Wódz : J'esteście pogardą dla nas ! Nie powinno was tutaj być . 'Emily : '''Nie wiem .. Masz rację .. ''Nieco zwalnia korzenie . 'Emily : '''Ode mnie masz słowo . nic ci nie zrobię. ''Puszcza go wolno . ten do niej podchodzi i wręcza jej kij. '''Wódz : '''nastały trudne czasy . zaopiekuj się tym lasem .Wskazał na okno i na wspaniały rozległy las . Widać wysokie poszycia drze i lecące wolne ptaki, oboje się wpatrują. '''Wódz : Ja lecę , nie chcę ,żeby mnie przyłapała z tobą. Przecina sobie rękę i polewa krew. Emily : '''Gdzie pan ucieka ! '''Wódz : Nie mam już ludzi . Musze stąd iść. Być może jeszcze nasze drogi się skrzyżują. Wódz wyskakuje przez okno Emily : Dziwny człowiek . i ciekawe do czego to służy . Ześlizguje się po lianie . Nagle pojawia się Ember . Ember ; Ciekawe. Wykorzystam to przeciwko tobie. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2